Young and in love
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler moves in to a house. The first neighbor he meets is Monica
1. Moved in

**Here is a brand new story for you.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

I rush inside on this cold January afternoon. There is fresh snow on the ground of my yard. I wish this snow would hurry up and go away. It is the day after the New Year and I notice a moving truck backing into the driveway next door. I can see the driveway from my upstairs bedroom window. I open my blinds and I see a man get out. It's just a man, no one else with him. He is the most handsome man I  
>have ever seen. He is too old for me though. I just turned 18 yesterday and I am still in high school. He is clearly an adult and not in high school still.<p>

By the look of the stuff that the movers are carrying, he looks rich.

I hear a knock on my opened door and I turn around. My mom is holding a plate of cookies. "I am swamped in the kitchen, will you please go bring these to our new neighbor?"

I smile, of course I would. He's gorgeous. "Sure mom." I take the plate of peanut butter cookies and go next door.

When I come face to face with him, I suddenly don't know what to say. He's even more handsome up close.

I hurry and say something so this guy doesn't think I am a freak or something. "Hi, I'm Monica and I live next door." I hand him the plate of cookies. "My mom made these. She always gives them to the new neighbors." I smile.

He smiles back and reaches his hand out to shake mine which I accept. "It's nice to meet you Monica. I'm Chandler."

"I like that name." I tell him. Which is true, I have never heard anyone named Chandler before.

He smirks at me. "Really? People usually tell me how weird it is."

I shake my head. When I first walked outside, I was freezing but that suddenly went away.

He looks at me for a moment and opens the front door. "You look like you're freezing. Please come in."

I walk into his house that is much warmer than outside.

He puts the plate of cookies onto the counter. "Thank you again for the cookies. I would offer you a drink but all I have is water since I just got here."

"Don't worry about it. I can't stay anyway."

He nods slowly. "You can come over anytime. I'm a writer so I work at home."

I look at him with admiration. "That's great, I love writing. I plan on going to college for writing."

He smiles. "That's fantastic. My first book is being published next month. I can get you a copy if you want."

"Yes that would be great." I want to hug him but I know that may seem weird so I don't.

I pull my scarf tighter before I open up the front door. "It was nice meeting you again."

He holds the door open for me as I walk out. "It was nice meeting you as well Monica."

He winks at me and I walk away with a smile on my face.

When I go back home, my brother's car pulls up. He tries to come over every Friday night for dinner. When he walks in, I give him a hug.

"Have you met Chandler yet?" He asks me.

I look at him strangely. "Yeah, how do you know him?"

Ross takes his jacket off and puts it on the coat rack. "He was my roommate in college. Great guy."

So if he was Ross' roommate, that means he isn't too much older than me. Ross just turned 23, so Chandler might be 22, 23 or even 24. "He seems really nice."

Ross nods. "He is. Will Rachel be coming?"

I can't help but laugh a little. Ross has had a crush on my best friend Rachel for years now. I keep trying to hook them up but nothing has happened with that yet. My brother is far too shy.

"Yes Ross, in fact she is on his way."

His face lights up.

I roll my eyes. "Would you just ask her out already?"

His face turns serious. "I could never do that. What if she says no?"

I just shrug my shoulders. "I can ask her out for you."

I see all the color fade from Ross' face. "No don't."

"Why don't you invite your friend from next door?" My mom tells Ross.

"Great idea mom."

While Ross is next door getting Chandler, I find myself checking my hair in the mirror. Even though he just saw me a few minutes ago, I still need to make sure I look my best.

When the guys walk in, my brother immediately starts talking to Rachel. I don't know how but I think she has no idea how much he likes her.

Chandler looks at me and shakes my hand once again. "Oh wow, you're Ross' sister."

I smile. "Yeah, you seem surprised."

"No it's not that, I just have heard so much about you from Ross over the years. He never mentioned how pretty you are." His mouth closes fast like he didn't mean to say that. He quickly looks at Ross to make sure Ross didn't hear him say that.

I feel my cheeks blush a little. "Well thank you."

He gestures to Rachel. "That must be Rachel. I have heard a lot about her too."

I laugh. "Yeah, he's had a crush on her for years."

He rolls his eyes slightly. "I know, I've heard. Quite a few times actually." He clears his throat, eager to change the subject. "Is your boyfriend coming to dinner as well?"

I smile, something I find myself doing a lot since meeting him about 30 minutes ago. I'm not complaining though. "Actually, I don't have a boyfriend."

I see a look of relief on his face. "Well that's good, I don't need someone kicking my butt for sitting next to the girlfriend."

I laugh. "No you don't have to worry about that."

"That's good."

His eyes never left mine.


	2. Pizza

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I really enjoy reading them. They sure do make my day.**

It took me about a week to get my boxes unpacked and everything put away. I am such a procrastinator. My mom came yesterday to see my house so I had to make sure it was done. Otherwise, she would have gotten on to me about how all my things weren't put away yet.

After a day of writing, I sit on my couch to watch a hockey game. As soon as I sit down, I hear my doorbell ring. It's probably Monica. She gave me her essay to read over last night. When I open the door, it isn't Monica. It's her brother and my best friend.

I step aside and invite him in. "What brings you here?" I ask. Ross and I hang out all the time but he never just shows up at my house. In fact, he normally just calls me.

"Rachel isn't 18 yet. She won't turn 18 for about two more months so her parents are only letting her double date. I want to take her out tonight and I am begging you to come along."

I roll my eyes. "I am not sure if you have noticed, but I'm not dating anyone at the moment."

Ross rolls his eyes in return. "Yeah I know. Rachel already invited Mon. You my friend, are going to be her date."

My eyes grow wide. Did he just say what I think he just said? "You want me to date your sister?" I didn't think Ross would be ok with the idea. I mean I have a small crush on her. I'm sure it will go away in time though.

Ross forces out a laugh. "That's not what I meant at all. You guys are just going as friends. This is the only way that her parents will let her go with me." He puts his hand on my shoulder with a firm grip. "Don't try anything on my sister."

I laugh nervously. "I won't man."

I write down the directions where Ross wants us to meet the two of them and he leaves. I can control myself. It's just a small crush. It's not like I am in love with her or anything. I never force my way onto girls anyway. I have a hard enough time asking one out.

When it's time to leave, I go over to Monica's. Thankfully all the snow from the night before is almost completely melted now. Monica comes to the door, already wearing her warm attire to go outside in.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're coming. I would have been bored if it was just me." She admits.

I laugh. "Well I am a fun person to be around."

She gently nudges me as we are walking to my car. "Did you get a chance to look at my essay?"

"I did. You did an outstanding job on it. I didn't see anything wrong with. I am sure when you turn it in tomorrow, you'll get an A on it." I smile at her.

She smiles back. "Well that's great news."

Within a few short minutes, I am at the pizza place that Ross said to meet at. I take my seatbelt off and look over at Monica. "I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah." She gasps.

I look at her alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my debit card at home." She leans her head back on the seat.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll pay for you."

She smiles gratefully. "Really?"

"Yes." I get out and she does too. "Just don't spend any more than $5." I tease and she pushes me in a playful way which causes me to laugh. "I'm kidding order whatever you want."

"I will pay you back as soon as we get home. I promise."

"Please, it's my pleasure. Don't worry about it." I say with a wink.

She slightly blushes. "Thank you."

When we walk in, we see Ross and Rachel seated at a booth by a window. They wave for us to go over to them. I let Monica walk ahead of me and we walk over.

A pizza buffet. This is my kind of place to be at. Just as I predicted, Ross and Rachel talked to each other constantly.

Monica turns to me when I ask her, "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I don't really have a lot of free time. During the week, I have school and homework. Then on the weekends I work the morning shift at the diner down the street. I usually try to see Rachel after work though."

"Wow, you work?" When I was in high school, my main focus was to graduate. I didn't work.

She nods. "Yes to pay for my car. I still have $500 left to pay on that thing."

I want to ask her why her parents don't pay for it but I don't. That really isn't any of my business. During this dinner, I have learned a lot about Monica. I told her some things about me too. There really isn't much to tell though.

"I know that you're busy." I clear my throat, unable to find words. "But we should do something some time. You know as friends… that's it. You can never have too many friends." I smile. "Am I right?"

She giggles. "Yeah you can never have too many friends. Sure we can do something some time." She takes a sip of her root beer and puts the drink back down on the counter. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 23." I tell her. Our age difference isn't too bad. It's only 5 years. I have seen a bigger age difference than that.

Not that anything will ever happen between us. Ross is my best friend, he would kill me. I only have a small crush on her anyway so I have nothing to worry about. I have had little crushes like this before. They last about a few weeks tops. This is no different than the rest of them.


	3. You quit

**Thank you for all your great reviews**

After a week of school, I want to just relax and hang out with Rachel. I just want to do teenage things. Not go to work, at least not until I graduate high school. But I wake up at 6 in the morning. When I leave my house to go to the diner, the sun is just rising. I drive through the busy city until I get to the diner. I park in my usual parking spot that I park in when I open. When I walk in, I notice that my boss is here. She's never here when I open in the mornings.

"What are you doing here Monica?" My boss Linda asks me. She's not alone, her son is also behind the counter. He doesn't even work here.

"What do you mean? I open every weekend." That's what I was hired for. Adults never want to work weekends. I don't mind though. Besides, opening means that I am off by noon. Then I have the rest of the day to myself.

"I got a call last night that you had quit." She tells me.

My mouth falls open. Is this a dream? I need to pay my car off. Why would I quit my job? I need this job more than anything.

Reluctantly I left the diner and went back home. During my drive home, I thought about how this happened. I didn't call and quit. I don't know who would do that either. I can't even get my job back now. Linda's son needed a job so she gave the position to him.

When I got back home, I saw Chandler facing my house, leaning against his truck. When I get out, he calls me over. I am really not in the mood to talk but more importantly, I am not in the mood to tell my parents about my morning. So I go over to see what it is that he wants.

"I bet you're wondering why you don't have a job now." He folds his arms.

I look at him strangely. How did he know that? It just happened. "What?"

He smiles. "I am the reason you quit." He confesses. And what is even crazier is that he doesn't even seem sorry about it. He actually seems happy about it. My brother needs new friends.

I feel my blood boil. "Why would you do something like that? My parents don't' help me with my car. That job is how I pay for it. I am paying it off right now. I pay for my gas that way and I pay for my car insurance. So thanks to you, now I won't have a car anymore. Just stay away from me and when Ross is here, don't think about coming over to see him. In fact, when he hears about this, he will have nothing to do with you anymore." I turn around to leave but he grabs my arm and I turn back around to face him. "What?" I ask a little louder than expected. I want to punch him but I don't

He is still smiling. I just yelled at the man, and a smile is still on his face. I don't get it.

"Just listen for a minute. The reason why that I called your boss and said that you quit is because yesterday, I finished paying off your car for you and I want to help with your gas and car insurance."

I feel myself calm down quite a bit. "Why would you do that?" I ask softly.

"You work your butt off. You just worry about finishing school. You have the rest of your life to work. High school isn't the place for that."

I smile for the first time this morning and wrap my arms around his neck. "No one has ever done something so sweet for me before."

He shrugs. "There's a first time for everything."

I pull out of the hug. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Don't worry about it Monica. I don't want anything in return. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

I hug him again. "Thank you so much."

He hugs me a little tighter. "It was my pleasure."

"Oh." I pull back from his embrace. "I am sorry about yelling at you and I am sorry about the things I said to you."

He touches my shoulder. "It's ok I understand. I would be pretty upset too. But, we're ok now. Right?"

"Yeah we're great." I tell him, hugging him again. This time, a little longer than before.

"He likes you." Rachel tells me later that day from my bed. Somehow, I knew she would say that when I told her this story.

I roll my eyes and throw a magazine in the trash. "I doubt that. I'm 18 and he's 23. He probably dates women his age."

She kicks her shoes off and puts her feet on my bed. "He probably does but no man does that for a girl that is just his friend. Just admit that he has a thing for you. Do you have a thing for him too?"

I join her on my bed, sitting on the opposite end of it. "When I first saw him, I thought he was really cute but I don't know. I think he's a great friend though."

"He likes you. Do you want me to ask him for you?"

I laugh. "No please don't. Even if you are right, he'll ask me out when he's ready."

"Maybe, but what if he's really shy or scared that you'll say no? He might need some help."

Laughing again I say, "No Rachel."

She sighs. "Whatever you say but I bet that one day I will be saying I told you so because the two of you will soon me dating."

"I doubt it but if it happens, I will let you rub it in my face." I joke.

"I'll hold you to that." She tells me.


	4. Night time stalker

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Also, I hope that all of you have a Merry Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas then just have a great day.**

What was I thinking? I already know that Monica is off limits. If Ross knew what I was feeling for his sister, he would kill me. I just had to do it though. I couldn't stand by and watch her work to pay off that car that would probably take another year to pay off. She always looked so tired. It's been two weeks since Monica stopped working at the diner, and she seems like a new person. She isn't so tired all the time and she is much more cheerful.

Ross and Rachel have been spending more time together so I have invited Monica over a few times. Monica told me the other day that her parents were going away for the weekend and she was excited to have the house to herself. At least with them gone, I can come over to see Monica without Jack and Judy thinking anything.

When they're home, I can only come over with Ross there unless I can think of a reason to just come over. Like if I need to borrow something. I don't know for sure but I am thinking that Jack Geller wouldn't be too happy if I asked out Monica either. Judy would be more understanding I think. It doesn't matter though, nothing can happen between the two of us.

I wake up at 1 in the morning to my doorbell going off over and over again. I get out of bed and I am quite upset that this couldn't wait until morning. I open my front door, prepared to yell at whoever is on the other side of it.

Then suddenly, all of my anger fades away when I see Monica in her pajama pants, slippers and coat. How could I possibly be mad at her for waking me up? She would only do it if she had a good reason for doing so. Plus, she looks like she just woke up. Something probably freaked her out.

"Is everything ok?" I ask when I invite her in from the freezing cold.

She's rubbing her obviously cold hands together. "I know that this may sound crazy." She swallows hard. "But being alone for the weekend isn't as much fun as it sounded a couple days ago. I swear I hear someone in my backyard."

"Really?" I grab my flashlight that is on my entertainment center. "I'll go look for you."

She touches my arm. "It's really cold, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"I'll sleep better knowing you are safe." I slip my shoes on and go outside, Monica close behind me.

I open her gate and slowly go into the backyard. If someone is back there, I don't want them to hear me and run away. I want to catch whoever it is.

I peak around the side of the house and sure enough I see someone in the backyard, throwing pebbles at Monica's bedroom window.

"Hey." I say sternly and shine my flashlight at whoever it is. When the flashlight hits him, he freezes, not moving a muscle.

Monica looks at him from behind me and gasps. "Kip, what are you doing here?"

Oh so she knows this guy.

"I wanted to see you." He tells her.

By the look on Monica's face, she doesn't look too pleased to see him. "I told you at school that I don't want to go out with you."

I look at Monica beside me. She looks cold and now pretty upset. "I'll take care of him for you. Go back in."

She gives me a warm smile. "Thank you Chandler." I never mind helping her. For one reason, she's cute and for another reason, she is so appreciative no matter how big or small the task is.

I smile back. "My pleasure."

Once Monica is out of the back yard, I turn my attention back to Kip and take a few steps closer to him.

"I don't know the whole story or who you are for that matter but I do know that Monica made it clear that she doesn't want to date you." I take the remaining pebbles from Kip's hand and toss them to the ground. "And throwing pebbles at her window at 1 am isn't the way to win her over. You scared her." I give Kip a little shove to the gate. "I want you to stay away from her. Or you will have me to deal with. Do I make myself clear?"

With a scared look on his face, he nods his head. "Yes I am so sorry."

"Now get out of here and get home before I call the cops."

Without another word, he runs out of the backyard and down the street. My guess is, he doesn't live too far from here. Kip. It's no wonder he's single. He's short, scrawny and apparently he has issues with stalking girls that he finds pretty.

I leave the backyard as well and I close the gate behind me. I hear Monica's front door close and she runs over to me, her arms wrap around me.

"Thank you and I am sorry again for waking you up." She tells me, her teeth chattering from the cold.

Instinctively I put my hands on her arms in attempt to keep her warm for the time being. "It was really no problem." I pull back and look into her blue eyes. "Now get some sleep and come over in the morning. I'll make breakfast."

She bites her bottom lip. "You don't have to go through the trouble."

I shrug. "No biggie." Actually, it is a big deal. I have no idea how to cook. Well that's a lie, I can cook a few things. I can cook scrambled eggs and pancakes. I hope she likes those things because that's what she is getting.

She giggles. Cutest laugh I have ever heard. Wait, stop it Chandler, you can't think of her that way. No matter how much you want it or how good you think you'll be together, you can't act on your feelings.

"I will see you in the morning then." She tells me.

"Ok see you in the morning." I hug her again, then I watch her go back in her house before I go back into mine.


	5. Does he like you?

**Thank you for reviewing **

I am not sure what Chandler said to Kip but it worked. When I went to school Monday morning, Kip didn't even look my way. I am so happy because he was annoying and not my type at all.

After school on my way to my car, Rachel caught up to me. "What did you do to get Kip to finally leave you alone?"

"Actually." I put my hair behind my ear. "Chandler did."

Rachel put her hand over her chest. "Aw he is so sweet."

I rolled my eyes. "Think what you want but he and I are friends."

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "The sooner you realize, the sooner that the two of you can start the greatest love affair in the world."

Before I can object to this nonsense, Rachel pulls a magazine from her bag and hands it to me. "Go to page 26. There is a little article about the signs to look for to see if a guy likes you. I guarantee that Chandler has done at least some of those things."

I don't want to argue about it so I take the magazine. I get home, grab some cheese crackers for a snack and go to my room. While I am eating I grab the magazine from my binder and open it to page 26 just like Rachel had told me to.

Number 1 says that if a guy likes you, he will wink. Chandler has done that.

_**Chandler knocked on the front door of my house to borrow a screw driver from my dad. I went to the garage to get it since my dad wasn't there.**_

"_**Here you go." I smiled when I handed it to him.**_

_**He took it, his eyes never leaving mine. "Thank you." He said then winked before walking away.**_

"I'm sure that doesn't mean anything." I whisper to myself.

Number 2 says that a guy likes you if he compliments you a lot.

Chandler does that as well.

_**Since it was Rachel's 18**__**th**__** birthday, I really wanted to look nice before we went out to dinner. When I walked outside, Chandler was just getting home. When I was unlocking my car door, he walked over to me. **_

"_**You look pretty."**_

_**I blushed slightly. "Thank you."**_

_**He leaned against my car, still looking at me. "Going somewhere special?"**_

"_**Yes actually, I am going out with Rachel, Ross and her family for Rachel's 18**__**th**__** birthday."**_

"_**Well you look amazing." Chandler opened my car door for me and gestured for me to get in. "Be careful."**_

Maybe he was just being nice.

But as I went through the list, I noticed that Chandler did all those things.

Number 3 was open doors for you.

Number 4 was be open to you about things going on with them.

Number 5 was he will flirt with you.

I slowly put down the magazine. I am in shock. I don't know how I didn't see this before. I am not going to tell Rachel though. She will rub it in my face that she was right all along.

If he does like me, I wonder why he hasn't asked me out yet.

I go down the stairs to see if my mom is home yet.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask when I see her in the kitchen.

She puts the mail on the table and gives me her full attention. "Sure dear, what is it?"

I pull out a chair and sit. "If a guy shows signs of liking you, why doesn't he just ask you out?"

Judy giggles and sits down in the chair next to mine. "Guys can be silly sometimes. He just might be scared of rejection. Maybe you should just ask him out."

I feel my cheeks turn pink. "I could never do that mom."

My mom nods that she understands. "Who is this boy anyway?"

I tap my fingers on the table a few times. "You don't know him." I don't know how my mom would react or if she would tell him about this conversation.

"Ok but think about asking him out. He might be relieved. He's probably just nervous, honest."

Me ask Chandler out? I don't know about all that. I don't even know how I feel about him. I guess I haven't really thought about it yet. I just think of him as Ross' friend.

I stand up and push my chair in. "Thank you for the talk mom. I am going to go outside and get some fresh air."

My mom stands up as well. "Ok dear. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

I nod and go outside. I sit on the porch swing that we have to the left of the door when we go out.

I see Chandler pull up in his black truck. He gets out and he smiles and waves to me.

I smile and wave back.

Suddenly I feel these things that I haven't felt before. Just seeing him gives me butterflies. I don't know if it's because I know he likes me or if I really feel this way. I guess I will find out.

I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear my phone go off. I pull it out of my front pocket and look at it. It's a text from Chandler and I instantly smile. I open it and read it.

_Monica, my book has just been published! I have a copy for you to read if you want. Come get it when you're ready._

I push exit and look over to his house. I really do want to read it and seeing him will really help me realize if I have feelings for him or not.

I tighten the scarf around my neck and go next door. I ring the doorbell and I don't have to wait long for him to answer.

He lets me and I am instantly much warmer.

"I'm excited to read your book." I tell him honestly.

He hands me a book. The cover is a dark blue.

"Thank you, I will start reading it right away."

He smiles at me. "You're welcome. I am excited to hear about your feedback. Do you have to get home or can you stay for hot chocolate?"

"I still have an hour before dinner so yeah I can stay." I tell him.

He smiles a little wider. "Great, make yourself comfortable and I will be right back."

I sit on the couch and watch him walk away.

"Oh boy." I whisper to myself.

I think these feelings really are real.


	6. Night sky

**Thank you for reviewing **

I know that I said that my little crush on Monica would go away but it has been a month and the crush is still very much there. In fact, I like her more than I did at the start of this. I find myself constantly thinking about her, wondering if she's ok, wondering what she's doing.

This would be much easier if she wasn't Ross' sister. I could ask her out and soon she would be rejecting me. At least I would get it over with and move on with my life. But I find it hard to not think about her and I have an even harder time, not pouring my heart out to her.

I have had girlfriends in the past, but I have never felt about them this way. I am not sure what is going on exactly. I just know that if I could, I would have her around me more often.

I am making pancakes for myself for breakfast when I hear a knock on the door. I take my now finished pancake off the skillet and on to my plate. Then I go over to the door to answer it.

I smile when I see its Monica. "Hey." I move out of the way so she can walk in.

She does and hands me my book back. "Sorry it took so long, I have had a lot of homework. I loved it though. It was an amazing story and probably one of my favorite books."

I raise my eyebrows. That was a big compliment, I am impressed. "Thank you." I put the book on my coffee table. "I heard from Ross that you and Rachel have a dance tonight."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah but I'm not going."

I frown. "Well why not?" I never liked school dances but I thought girls always s liked them. At least all the ones I knew in school did.

She pulls her jacket around herself more. "I don't really have a date."

I scoff. "Oh please, I find it hard to believe that no one in school asked you out Monica." Maybe I shouldn't have said that but oh well, it's the truth.

She giggles in that cute little way that she does. "No one that I was interested in did."

Oh she likes someone. Of course she does. She's a teenage girl. "Who do you like?"

"He doesn't go to my school." She tells me, looking away.

Before I can respond, she's at the door.

"I really should be going." She tells me.

I open the door for her. "You sure you can't stay? I made pancakes. There is plenty."

"No not today." She tells me, leaving in a hurry. That was strange, she always stays for a little while when she comes over. Today she seems nervous about something.

As the day went on, I found myself feeling lonely. Then night came and I was in my pajamas in front of the TV. I pulled my phone from my pocket to check Facebook.

I saw some pictures Ross had posted. He and Rachel all dressed up for the dance. Then there was Monica looking beautiful, next to some guy.

As I looked at the picture, I found jealousy flood through my body. Which was stupid. We aren't even together and I normally never behave this way. As the night goes on, I find myself looking out of my window to see if she's made it home yet.

Finally, I see the guys' car pull up into Monica's driveway. I see Monica get out and the guy drive away. Wow how rude, he couldn't even walk her to the door or make sure that she made it inside safely.

Before I know it, I am outside and marching over to her house.

She pulls the key out of the door and looks at me, almost shocked that I am there right now.

"I'm glad you went to the dance. Who did you go with?" I really want to know but I don't want to pry or seem weird. It might be too late for either thing though.

She puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's Rachel's cousin. Ross and Rachel really wanted me to go and I didn't know who else to go with so she asked him if he was interested in going which he was."

I nod and push my hair back. "Ok I can't do this. Enough small talk."

Monica looks more confused than ever right now. "Chandler, what are you talking about?"

I take her hands and bring her over to the porch swing with me and we both sit. "Monica this might be crazy and a horrible idea because you're my best friends little sister but I can't stop thinking about you. I really can't. Honestly, from the moment I saw you I thought you were beautiful and I wanted to get to know you more. Then I found out you're Ross' little sister so I didn't do anything about it. I thought it was just a crush that would soon go away on its own but I was wrong. My feelings for you have just gotten stronger." I touch her cheek and swallow hard, suddenly really nervous. "If you don't feel the same way as me that's fine but I just had to let you know."

"Chandler."

"Yeah?" I am honestly a little scared to hear her response to what I just told her.

She doesn't say anything though. She puts her hands on my face and looks into my eyes. Her eyes look even bluer in this night winter sky. It's breathtaking. Absolutely beautiful.

With her hands still on my face, she moves closer and her lips meet mine for the first time. Kissing Monica isn't what I thought it would be, it's better actually.

We don't say anything for a while. After we kiss a few times, I lean back against the porch swing and Monica nuzzles against me. She fits perfectly. We slowly swing back and forth, neither of us caring how cold it is right now or how snow is starting to fall.

My head rests on top of hers, and we just look at all the stars that are in the night sky. Both of us just enjoying each other's company. This went way better than I thought it would.

There is just one problem.

Ross.


	7. Snow storm

**Thank you for reviewing **

I kissed Chandler a few days ago. I actually kissed Chandler Bing and I still can't believe it. I am not going to lie, I have thought about this moment before. I can't believe that it actually happened though. He is such an amazing kisser and he is so sweet and attentive. I also can't believe that our first date is tonight.

Tonight as in Valentine's Day. Neither one of us had planned that. We laughed when we figured out what day it was. He asked if I wanted to go out Saturday night. Naturally I said yes. We didn't know Saturday just so happened to be Valentine's Day. Oh well, it will still be a great night.

We both agreed that Ross shouldn't know about this. Since Ross shouldn't know, that means that I can't tell Rachel. Rachel is the one person that I tell everything too. She is my best friend. However, Rachel has a big mouth. If I tell her, she'll tell Ross at some point. Chandler and I just aren't ready for that yet.

I can't leave without telling my parents though. Chandler understands that. So now I have to tell them and hope they will be ok with it.

I come down the stairs and I hear dishes banging around in the kitchen. I walk in. My mom is at the stove cooking and my dad is washing the dishes. They always work together with chores.

"Can I talk to you both for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure." My mom says, not taking her eyes off of the pot of food that she's stirring.

I rub my hand over the freshly clean table. "I have a date tonight with someone."

My parents smile at each other.

"With who?" My dad asks.

"Uh I will tell you but we don't want anyone to know just yet. So you have to promise that you will keep this to yourselves."

"We can do that. Can't we Jack?"

He nods and I smile.

"Ok. Tonight I have a date with Chandler."

My dad stops washing dishes then turns around and looks at me and I can feel my heart beat a little faster. "Chandler as in Chandler from next door?"

I nod slowly, hoping that it isn't a problem. I really want to go on this date tonight with him.

"How old is he again?" My dad turns back around to the dishes.

I stand from the table. "Not too much older than me. He's the same age as Ross is. He is 23 actually. Only 5 years older than me."

My dad glances over at my mom who nods at her. "Your secret is safe with us kiddo."

Surprising myself, I squeal. Then I hug them both. "Thank you so much."

I rush up stairs to find the perfect outfit for my date with Chandler. I open my closet doors to what seems like endless choices for me to choose from.

I look through my clothes, and try a few things on. Then I decide on tights, a tan lacy dress, and black boots. I put the outfit of choice on then I start applying the make-up.

I look at the clock on the wall and I notice that I have about 20 minutes before Chandler and I leave for our date.

"Oh Monica." I hear my dad call from downstairs.

"He's early." I mumble to myself. I quickly apply my lip stick, grab my leather jacket and go down stairs.

"Wow." Chandler tells me when I reach him. "You look beautiful Monica."

Smiling I say, "thank you."

"So the snow is falling pretty hard and the weather forecast is saying a blizzard should be hitting within the hour."

"So you came to cancel?" I ask trying to not sound too disappointed.

"No way. I am just changing the plans a little." He tells me, smirking a little.

I look at him with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

He motions to the door. "Come with me and find out." He reaches his hand out for me to take.

I put my hand in his and he leads me out in the snow that is quickly falling from the sky.

With him close by my side, we walk over to his house. He opens the door for me to walk in first.

I do and see a table set. "How did you do this so fast?"

He laughs slightly. "I can't take much credit for this. I heard about the storm so I hurried off to the store to get some food for us."

I feel his hand on the small of my back and he leads me to the table.

"We have shrimp, cocktail sauce for it. We have potato salad, clams, fresh vegetables and ranch. We also have some fruit cocktail. And for a drink, I got sparkling cider. Oh and pudding for desert." He sighs. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't fancy or what you were expecting."

"No, it wasn't what I was expecting." I put my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "This is perfect and so very thoughtful of you."

He softly puts his hands on my sides like he wasn't sure where to put them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smile. "Thank you."

He finally relaxes and smiles back at me. "You're welcome." He pulls back from me and pulls out a chair for me. I sit and he joins me in the next chair.

"I hope you at least like some of these things." He tells me, taking the lids off of everything and putting spoons or forks in them.

"Yes I love them." I rub his hand. "This is the best first date that I have ever had.

He raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

He smiles, looking quite proud of himself. "And I will even walk you home after."

I laugh. "Well thank you."

He looks into my eyes for a moment, looking like he wants to kiss me again and boy do I hope he does. Just as he's leaning in, the power goes out and we both jump.

"Hey it's ok I have candles." He jumps from the table and uses his phone for a flash light. He finds a few candles and puts them on the table and then he lights them.

He sits back down and pours cider for the both of us. We both pick our glasses up for a toast.

"To our first date." He says.

"To our first date." I repeat.

We gently tap glasses and take a drink before enjoying this meal that Chandler bought.

He's so thoughtful.


	8. Questions

**Thank you for reviewing**

My first date wasn't what I expected at all. I had plans to take her to a nice place and treat her how she deserves to be treated. It ended up being quite fun though. I got an evening with her and that's all I asked for.

I made up for not being able to take her out with the second date though. We had a great time. I took her out for sushi where we talked for hours.

Now it's been a couple weeks and I am having such a great time with her. I have been invited to the Geller's for a family dinner. Which is great except for the fact that Ross will also be attending.

Ross is my best friend but he doesn't know that me and Monica are dating so we can't act like a real couple.

We are sitting at the table. All the food looks amazing. There is chicken, ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, salad, rolls, scalloped potatoes, and desert is in the kitchen.

I was lucky enough to be able to sit next to Monica. My body tenses up when I feel her hand on my leg under the table. She gently squeezes my leg before moving her hand away.

I want to touch her too but it's too risky.

By the fourth time she touches me like that, I can't take it anymore. I touch her back.

She's wearing a dress and tights. I put my hand on her leg and I can feel the bottom of her dress. While my hand grazes her leg, I can feel her hand come on top of mine and now our fingers are intertwined.

I am seated at the end of the table and Judy is seated next to Monica. So we can get away with this for a few moments.

"I have great news for you Chandler." Ross tells me.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I rub Monica's hand before moving it away before anyone notices.

"I have a date for you Saturday night." He tells me, smiling.

I nearly choke on my drink. "What? A date?" I can't go on a date. I just started dating Monica. This amazing girl.

Ross nods his head. "Yeah, she just moved into my building. You too have a lot in common.

Oh boy, how am I going to get out of this one? "Ross I can't go out Saturday night."

"Yeah." Monica chimes in. "Chandler and I are going to work on my French essay together." She nudges me. "Right Chandler?"

I quickly nod. "Yeah sorry buddy."

Ross shrugs. "Ok, maybe some other time then."

Ok I got out of it this time but how will I be able to keep making excuses? I am not sure if he will end up figuring it out on his own but I can't take that risk and I am sure that Monica would appreciate it if I didn't take that risk also.

After dinner is done and the dishes are being cleared from the table, Monica and I somehow manage to escape. I say that I have to go home and work on my story that I am writing. Monica offers to help, I say yes and no one questions it.

Finally we're alone. Just the way I like it.

When being around Ross and Rachel, it's hard to pretend that there is nothing going on between us. It's hard to pretend that she and I are just friends and nothing more.

"My parents really like you." Monica tells me when she curls up onto my lap.

I lightly scratch her back. "Oh yeah?"

She nods, playing with the collar of my shirt. "They ask about you all the time and thankfully they agreed to keep this from Ross."

I let out a breath of relief. Dealing with the big brother, isn't on my list of things to do quite yet. "I'm glad."

She nuzzles her head in the crock of my neck and I take in the sweet smell of her perfume that I can't get enough of and I continue to lightly scratch her back.

"Monica, out of curiosity, how many boyfriends have you had?"

She doesn't move. She seems quite comfortable actually. "Just one. I dated him last year. His name was Tyson. We were both on the swim team together. Actually, we're both still on the swim team together. Anyway, we dated for 7 months until he cheated on me. He told everyone that I was the one to cheat. To this day, some kids at school call me a slut."

My mouth falls open a little. I had no idea. She never told me this and either has Ross. I wonder if Ross even knew. I hold her a little closer. "I'm so sorry."

She lifts her head off of me and smiles. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I know but I am still sorry." I kiss her nose. "I would like to hear more about this swim team though."

She giggles. "I have been on it since freshman year. When it warms up, we're going to have a few swim competitions with other schools before graduation. You should come."

I smile. "Yeah I would love to." Graduation. There is a word that I haven't considered. She graduates high school in a few months. What happens then? I want to know but part of me is scared of what she will say. I would rather just take this relationship day by day.

My thoughts are interrupted when Monica asks me how many girlfriends I have had in the past.

I pretend that I am thinking about it and she pushes me, laughing.

"I'm kidding. I have had three girlfriends. Freshman year of high school for 3 months. Her name was Gina. Another one junior year of high school for 2 years. Her name was Hannah. Then I started dating one last year and we just broke up 3 months ago. Her name was Yancey.

Monica sits up fully on my lap. "My turn for a question."

I rub Monica's legs. "I am an open book. Ask me anything."

"I am not seeing anyone but you. I was wondering if you wanted to see each other exclusively." She asks.

My thumb brushes across her face. "Yeah I would like that.

I smile at her and her smile matches mine.


	9. Secret is out

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Normally I write a New Year's one shot but I completely forgot this year**

At first secretly dating Chandler was a lot of fun and kind of sexy. But now, it's just annoying. We keep having close calls where he almost catches us. I would much rather tell Ross then for him to find out on his own.

Today is the first day of spring and it's not cold out. It's not hot either, the weather is perfect.

Chandler invited me over for dinner tonight. I had no idea that he could cook. I don't know what he is making but it smells amazing. I'm curled up on his couch reading a piece of a new book he's working on.

When I finish, he's now sitting next to me.

"What do you think of it?"

I hand back the pieces of paper. "I think it's amazing."

He moves his arm out for me and I cuddle against his warm body. "I think we should tell Ross." I have been wanting to mention this to Chandler but I don't know if he's ready for that. What if the thing we have going on here is just a fling for him. What if he isn't serious about me? What if I like him more than he likes me? I mean we haven't had sex yet, all we've done is make out. I'm not sure how serious he is.

One arm is around me and the other rest on my leg. "Your brother is going to kill me."

I laugh. "I think it's just getting a little hard to keep this a secret from Ross and Rachel. Unless you aren't ready?"

"No I am ready." I feel his lips on my forehead. "We can tell him tomorrow."

I nod and suddenly I wish that I hadn't suggested that. I have no idea how my brother will react.

After a nice meal with Chandler and a movie, I go home. It takes me a while to fall asleep because I know that tomorrow is the day that our relationship is no longer a secret. I know that we no longer have to hide and we can act like a real couple in front of everyone which is nice.

I can finally kiss him when I want to if Ross or Rachel is around.

The next morning, it almost feels like a dream but I feel small kisses across my jaw line. I slowly open my eyes and smile at the fact that Chandler is standing over me.

"Good morning sunshine." He tells me.

I raise my head off my pillow and kiss him sweetly. "Good morning."

He sits on the edge of my bed. "Get up and get ready. I invited Ross and Rachel to come to breakfast with us. We'll tell them then."

My eyes get wide. "We're telling them in public?"

He nods. "Yeah he won't kill me in public." He smirks.

I laugh. "Good point." I sit up and realize I am in my pajamas so I tighten the blanket around me. He has never seen me in my pajamas before. "Could you wait out in the hall while I change?"

"Sure babe." He smiles and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Hearing him call me 'babe' sends shivers down my spine. I know it's just a simple nick name but I think it's the sweetest thing ever.

I get ready as quickly as I can. Chandler holds my hand as we walk outside.

"We can take my truck." He tells me and leads me in that direction.

I feel myself get more nervous the closer we get to the restaurant. I knew at one point we would be telling Ross about us. I guess I was thinking that we had more time. Even though Chandler and I haven't moved our relationship to the next level, things are still moving along quite nicely between the two of us and I am enjoying it. I am enjoying being with him every chance we get.

When I am in school, I find myself missing him. I never felt that way about anyone before. I feel things for Chandler that I never thought were possible.

When we pull into the parking lot and Chandler parks his truck, he takes my hand into his and squeezes it.

"You ok?"

I guess I look more nervous than I thought. I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah."

He leans over and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry, things will be much easier once this is out in the open."

Chandler has a point.

We walk into the restaurant and see Ross and Rachel already seated at a booth near a window. This is it. This is happening now and there is no turning back.

We go over to the booth. Chandler lets me get in first then he sits next to me. I can feel his leg touching mine and somehow that helps calm me down quite a bit.

We greet each other and I look down at the menu that is in front of me on the table. Everything looks so delicious. I can feel Chandler nudge my leg with his. I know that he wants me to just get it over with.

I place my hands on the table. "I have to tell you guys something."

Ross and Rachel both look at me.

"Everything ok?" Rachel wants to know.

"Yeah what's going on?" Ross asks.

By the expression on Ross' face, I can tell he's going into big brother mode right now.

I look at Chandler and then back at them. "I have had a boyfriend for a month now."

Rachel smiles. "Oh Mon who is he? Do I know him? Oh is he Anthony from Spanish class?"

I laugh. "No not Anthony and yes you know him."

Ross reaches across the table and holds my hand. "Monica I am so happy for you. This is great. Who is the guy? I want to meet him."

My heart is beating faster now. "Ross you already know him. It's…. Chandler." I look back and forth between my best friend and brother hoping their reactions are good ones.

Rachel gasps. "I am so happy for you. Really I am." She reaches across the table and hugs us both. Then she nudges Ross who still hasn't said a word about this. "Isn't this great Ross?"

I wish Ross would say something already.

Chandler says something instead. "Ross, I know this is your sister and you love her a great deal. I would never just have a fling with her or cause her any unhappiness." He puts his arm around me. "We are taking things slow. I really care about her. Honestly."

"See Ross? This is great." Rachel gushes.

Ross looks back and forth between the two of us a few more times. "I guess if my sister has to date someone, I am very glad it's you. I know you are a good guy."

Chandler smiles. "Thanks for trusting me man."

I can finally breathe again. I am so glad Ross had a good reaction to this.

I reach across the table and rub Ross' hand. "I'm so glad you're ok with this Ross."

Ross smiles at me and rubs my hand back.

Chandler puts his arm around me and I lean on his shoulder with my head. Yes, this went better than expected.


	10. First time for everything

**Thank you for reviewing**

**They are always greatly appreciated. **

Exactly seven days ago, I told Monica that I love her. I wasn't planning to say it, me telling her I love her just happened. She came over, we were watching a movie and I told her. I had known for about two weeks how I felt, I guess I was trying to get the nerve up to actually tell her. I did while we were watching a movie and cuddled up on my couch.

Without any hesitation from Monica, she told me she loved me too. Words can't describe how happy I felt that this amazing girl felt the same way about me that I did about her.

I am gently caressing her leg while we're on my couch again and I look down at her. "I know that you have school tomorrow, how late can you stay over here?"

She slides her hand up and down my chest a few times and looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "It doesn't really matter. My parents are already in bed anyway."

I kiss the top of her head and look back at the movie. This has me thinking about something. She has only had one relationship so I wonder if she's still a virgin or not. It wouldn't matter to me either way. I would wait for her for however long she needs me to wait. It doesn't matter to me.

I look down at her again and I love how perfectly she feels against me. Her head is on my chest and her hand is also. Her legs are curled up beneath her and we have a blanket covering us up.

I go to kiss her forehead but at the same time she lifts her head up and I kiss her lips. That kiss doesn't stop there. She parts her lips a little and our mouths are in sync while we kiss. My hands go to her sides and her arms go around my neck.

Our kissing gets more intense, it's more intense than it has ever been before. She moves so she is sitting on my lap. My hands go on her back, just a little under the shirt she is wearing.

As the intensity rises, I know where this is leading so I stop.

"What's wrong?" She asks me with her face still just inches away from mine.

I swallow hard, wishing I didn't stop but it is the gentleman thing for me to do. "Have you ever… uh…. Have you ever had sex before Monica?"

I can feel her fingers lightly tickle the back of my neck. She always does something with her fingers when she is nervous about something.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I won't judge you." I tell her softly.

"No." She finally says.

I smile at her. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready." I touch her cheek. "I mean that. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way. Alright?"

She nods. "I want to do this with you."

I rub her arms, feeling her soft skin under my fingers. "Whenever you're ready sweet heart."

She laughs at the fact that I just didn't get what she was talking about. "No, I mean now. I am ready."

My eyes grow wide in shock. "Really?" I want to make sure that I heard her right. "Are you sure?" I wouldn't want her to regret anything after our first time together.

"Yes I am sure. Completely sure." She tells me while she plays with the buttons on my button down shirt. "Do you have protection though?"

I groan and lean my head back on the couch. "Would it completely kill the mood if I went out and bought some real quick?"

She smiles and moves off of my lap. "Not at all."

"Then I will be right back." I walk over to the front door and slip on my shoes.

"Chandler?"

I turn back around and look at her. "Everything ok?"

She slides her hand across her leg and looks at me. "What if I am bad at it?"

I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. I can smell her amazing coconut lotion that she wears every day. "I highly doubt that you will be bad it." I take her hand and kiss it. "We will take our time and at any point you want to stop, all you have to do is say the word and I will stop."

A smile spreads across her lips. "You're so sweet to me."

I give her leg a pat and stand up. "I try." I give her a wink and walk out of the door.

At the store, I realize that it has been a while since I have bought condoms. I am looking at them on the shelves and I realize that there are many different kinds of them. There are quite a few to choose from. Then I spot the ones that I have used before and they work just fine.

Once I have the condoms, I almost buy wine as well but then I remember that Monica is only 18 and can't drink just yet. Instead, I buy sparkling apple cider.

When I get back home, I realize that Monica isn't in my living room but I can smell vanilla. The lights are off in the living room but I can see a light from the hallway. I take my shoes off, put my keys down and get two glasses before going down the hall.

When I reach my bedroom, I see Monica in my bed and there are a few candles lit on my two night stands.

"I hope this is ok."

I smile at her. "It's perfect."

I get on the bed and hand her a glass.

"What's this for?" She asks.

"You can't drink yet so I got sparkling apple cider. Just trying to be romantic."

She leans over and kisses my shoulder. "Well, I love it."

I pour both of us a glass. We take a few sips before setting them down.

I lean over to her and slowly start kissing her.

As we make out, our clothes start coming off and are being abandoned at different areas of the room.

Monica is just in her bra and underwear by now and my goodness she looks radiant.

"Keep going?" I ask. I know she is probably tired of me asking by now but I want to make sure.

Touching my lips with her index finger, she nods, never losing eye contact with me.

This is it. This is happening.

With my two index fingers, I slowly remove her underwear.

Once we are both naked, I put a condom on.

"Are you still ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She holds my face. "Honestly."

And that is my cue to go on.


	11. Good news

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I have been wanting to but I have had a huge case of writers block.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it though.**

I am not going to lie. My first time with Chandler was pretty great and somehow each time after that was even better than the last. It was nice when I didn't have school because then we could cuddle for the rest of the day.

Yesterday was the day that I graduated from high school. It feels so good to be done and have more free time to be with Chandler. Although I am not sure why but Chandler hasn't been talking much since I graduated.

Chandler's not home right now. He had a meeting with his publisher but since he gave me a key to his house, I just let myself in to wait for him. I smiled when I looked on his entertainment center. It is a picture of us, the night we went to prom. I wore a baby blue dress and he wore a white suit and a baby blue tie. He was so handsome.

Chandler never went to his prom, he didn't have a date to go with. So it was nice that we both got that first time experience together.

Taking my shoes off, I sat on his tan colored couch while I waited for him. Just a few moments later, I heard a key in the handle jingling.

He smiled when he walked into the front door of his house. "What a surprise." He walked over and kissed me sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" He sat down next to me looking a little alarmed. "What about?"

I smoothed out my dress then put my hands in my lap. "I know that you said you were happy for me for graduating and thank you again for the presents but you have been a little distant since yesterday. Is everything ok?"

Chandler stood up. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

I stood up too, crossing my arms over my chest. "You just don't seem like yourself."

Chandler smoothed his hair back. "Ok." He let out a deep breath of air.

I now find myself twiddling my fingers. "Please tell me because now you're freaking me out."

"Ok here it goes." He rubbed his hands together.

Feeling more nervous now than before, I sit back down.

"We haven't really talked about this yet." He sits in front of me on the coffee table and takes one of my hands into his. "There are many colleges in the United States and you're so smart, you can get into any one of them." He looks down at our hands, then back at me. "You haven't told me what college you're going to and if you have chosen one that wasn't in New York, I don't want to be the one to stop you from going."

My heart breaks just hearing him tell me that. I take my free hand and gently stroke his cheek. "I love you Chandler and no I am not leaving New York."

He smiles and hugs me. "You don't know how happy that makes me and we can still be together right?"

I laugh. "Of course. You aren't getting rid of me that easy."

He laughs and pulls me onto his lap. "So since you aren't leaving New York, what school are you going to?"

I look into his eyes and put one arm around him as I take in the cologne he is wearing that I love so much. "I got accepted to NYU."

As soon as the words come out of my mouth, he wraps both arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

When he pulls back, he holds my face and kisses me. "I am so proud of you. What do you want to do to celebrate this great news?"

I smile and start playing with the hem of my shirt.

I think he catches on to what I am thinking because a huge smile is planted on his face. "Sounds like a good celebration to me."

Before I can say another word, he is standing up with me in his arms and carrying me into his bedroom. He has a wonderful king size bed. It's much better than my small twin bed.

He easily tosses me onto the bed and climbs on me. I much rather prefer him being on top.

As soon as he's on me, he is kissing my neck and each time a noise comes out of my mouth, he smiles against my skin.

He kisses from my neck to my mouth and it seems like that within minutes, our clothes are off and he has a condom in his hand, ready for it to be used.

It's so nice that I can come over and we have this space where we can be alone. We don't have my parents, or my brother or even Rachel. We just have each other and that's all I care about right now.

Once we make love together, we both collapse onto the bed. My naked body is curled up next to his. Cuddling after is always fun to do.

"Mon?"

I move my head to the crock of his neck and kiss it. "Yeah?"

"While you're attending NYU, are you living there, or are you living with your parents still?"

I raise my head and I am rubbing his chest. "I guess I haven't thought about it yet. Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I just really like the thought of you being right next door."

I kiss his cheek and lay my head back down on him. "Even if I do live at school, I still want to see you all the time."

He kisses the top of my head and I swear that I can feel him smile.

Feeling a little rush of cold air, I pull the blanket on us more. "You never told me how the meeting with your publisher went."

"Well." He plays with the ends of my hair. "It went great. I gave the finished product of a short book and she loved it."

I raise my head to look at him again and cock my head to the side. "You never told me what it was about."

"It's about you." He tells me softly and my heart melts.

"It is?"

He nods and brushes my cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, about how much I love you."

I smile and he kisses me.

I think I fell in love with him all over again.


	12. Weekend getaway

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you to Chrisi2503 for helping me out with an idea.**

Monica and I have been having an amazing time together. This weekend will be the 4th of July and I am hoping she doesn't have big plans so we can hopefully spend it together. After all, it will be our first one together.

Now that she graduated high school and I work at home, she is able to sleep over more often after work. Waking up with her next to me is amazing. She recently got a job at a daycare which is perfect for her. I have never seen someone so good with kids before.

Since today is her day off, she spent last night with me. We stayed up late talking about anything and everything we could and finally fell asleep just before the sun came up.

I wake up and blink a few times and I see on my alarm clock that it's almost noon. I don't see Monica but I hear the shower turn off. A few minutes later, I see Monica walk back into my room, dressed and her towel is drying her hair.

I sit up a little in bed. "Hey you."

She smiles at me and hangs her towel up to dry. "Morning sleepy head."

I watch her for a few moments and smile when she comes to my side of the bed and sits down. I fully sit up and kiss her cheek.

"What are you doing for the 4th this year?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not really sure what my parents have planned. Why, what's up?" She leans her back against my legs and my hand rest on her legs. I love having her near me.

"I wanted us to spend it together. My mom lives on the lake and invited us. She really wants to meet you."

Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "You told her about me?"

"Well of course I did.' I give her leg a little squeeze. "So what do you say?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"She's going to love you."

She smiles but still looks a little nervous about meeting my mom for the first time. "Sure I will go."

That weekend, I pack my truck with my and Monica's things.

"How far is it?" Monica asks when we both get into the truck.

I turn it on. "About an hour."

An hour later, we pull up to my mother's house that sits on the lake.

Monica looks at it, amazed. "Did you grow up here?"

"Sure did."

"It's amazing." She tells me, still looking amazed.

I get out of the truck and let her out of the passenger seat. With my hand on the small of her back, I lead her up to my mother's house.

She greets us at the door and hugs us both.

She smiles at Monica and hugs her for a second time. "You must be Monica. Chandler has told me so much about you."

"Thank you Mrs. Bing. I have heard a lot about you as well." Monica says shyly. She's so cute when she's shy like this.

My mom tells us to come in but I stop Monica from walking.

I rub her arms. "You don't have to be so nervous honey."

"Sorry." She twiddles her fingers. "I just really want to make a good first impression and I never met a boyfriend's parents before."

I kiss her forehead. "You're doing great."

My mom takes us up to where we'll be sleeping. Which is one of her spare rooms. My childhood bedroom is now a place where she keeps books that she likes to read.

This room is ok though. It has a great view of the lake.

"Now my room is at the other end of the hallway, so if you guys want to do anything at all I won't hear it." My mom said with a wink and left.

Now it's my turn for my cheeks to turn a shade of pink. I didn't look in the mirror but I am guessing that it's a darker shade of pink than Monica's was. "Sorry about that. She doesn't exactly think before speaking."

Monica laughs and puts her arms around me. "Have you met my mother? She is worse. I like your mom much better than mine."

Monica has a point. Her mom is pretty vocal with what she's thinking. She's actually kind of rude to Monica sometimes which upsets me. I want to stand up for her, but it's not really any of my business. I know Monica would love nothing more than to leave but she can't really afford it right now.

I open the blinds and see we still have some sunlight left. "Do you want to go down to the lake?"

She takes my hands and intertwines our fingers together. "I would love that."

We walk hand in hand down to the lake. I wish it was a private lake but it isn't. We are sitting on the deck together when I see someone walking toward us. As the person gets closer, I can see it's a woman. She has long brown hair. She's wearing a blue sweatshirt and white shorts with blue shoes.

As she gets even closer, I realize that I know this girl.

Maybe a little too well.

Before I know it, she's greeting me and hugging me. Monica is looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"Who's this?" Monica asks me.

Well this is awkward. How can I tell Monica who this woman is without offending her?

Too late, she's already introducing herself to my current girlfriend.

She sticks her hand out to Monica. "I'm Yancey. Chandler and I used to date."

Then Yancey turns to me. "It's nice to see you Chandler." She winks at me. Then she puts a piece of paper in my front shirt pocket. "Call me sometime. I would love to catch up sometime." She pats where the pocket is and walks away.

I look at Monica who just has her mouth open. "Why didn't you tell her we were dating?"

I put my hands up in defense. "It doesn't matter, I'm not going to call her. I promise."

"Yeah? Well you still should have said something." Monica tells me, then she gets up and walks away.

Oh boy, I really messed up bad. I really need to fix this so our first weekend away isn't ruined.


	13. new beginning

**Thank you for reviewing **

I am so mad at Chandler right now. That is why I am in his room packing my suitcase back up. I'm going to call a taxi to come get me since I didn't drive up here. I just rode up here with Chandler. I don't care that he used to date Yancey. That's not the problem, the problem is that while she was flirting with him, he never said that we're together.

I'm just throwing things into my suitcase, not really paying attention to when the door opens. I feel two hands on my arms. I know those hands anywhere. They're so soft, comforting and warm. I blink a few times to fight back tears and then I turn around to look at him.

"Mon, please don't be mad." He tells me, just above a whisper.

I move back from him and continue to pack, not saying a word to him. Right now I am so upset that I really don't want to say anything that I am going to regret.

He sits down on his bed and pulls me onto his lap. For some reason, I don't object.

He takes his hand and strokes my cheek. "I'm sorry honey. I should have told Yancey that I am in a relationship with you. And if you want, I will call her or go find her and tell her that I am with the greatest woman that I have ever been with in my entire life."

I can't help but smile when he says that and a little laugh even comes out. "No you don't have to do that."

His arms wrap around me and I feel myself relax against him. "Does this mean that you'll stay?"

I look into his beautiful eyes and sweetly kiss him.

"Mm is that a yes?"

"Yes, I am going to stay."

I feel him lean back on the bed and I go with him. Then I am shocked that he stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask, still leaning over him.

"There is something that I have been meaning to ask you. But not here. There was a specific rea"

I look at him strangely. "Ok we can go back to the lake."

He takes my hand and leads me back to the lake, to the dock where we were sitting before. The best part is that Yancey is nowhere in sight. Hopefully she went home and hopefully she stays there.

I sit down on the dock. It's so beautiful right now, the sun is setting and there are hardly any other people out here right now.

For some reason, Chandler keeps fidgeting.

I reach over and touch his leg. "You ok?"

He nods. "I'm perfect actually and there is a reason for that." The way that he is looking at me, I swear my heart melts. "And that reason is you my dear. I know that we haven't been dating for that long but I love spending time with you, I love the sleepovers that we have. I love how we cuddle on the couch together and watch TV together and how we can stay that way for what seems like forever. And most importantly, I love you Monica Elizabeth Geller. You are my whole world and I couldn't imagine my life without you now. Now if this is too soon then please tell me but, Monica… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I can feel my heart beating faster and a huge smile spreads across my face. "Yes."

His face lights up. "Really? You mean that? And you're sure this isn't too soon for you? Because I don't want you to"

I cut him off by kissing him. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't truly mean it Chandler."

He smiles shyly and slips the ring on my finger. A beautiful silver and sapphire ring. "Do you like it?"

I look at the sparkling diamond. "This is beautiful. I love it so much." I pull him into a hug. I can't wait to tell everyone I know. I want to shout it from the roof tops that I am engaged to the love of my life.

He pulls back from our hug and looks me in the eyes. "I love you Monica."

I kiss him again. "I love you too Chandler."

"Did you do it?" His mom asks the minute we walk in the door.

He's holding my left hand in his and he holds it up for her to see the ring.

She takes my hand and admires it and then she hugs me. "It's stunning. I am so happy for you both. Please let me plan your wedding."

Chandler puts his hand on his mother's arm. "Mom we have only been engaged for a few hours now. We aren't thinking about that stuff right now."

Before his mom can say another word, he pulls me into his room and locks the door behind us.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Sorry about her. She's just very excited."

I rub his chest. "It doesn't bother me any." I stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss. "I had no idea that you would be proposing on the 4th of July."

He shrugs with a grin on his face. "I have been planning this for a couple of weeks now." He takes my hand and kisses it. "I just wanted it to be perfect."

I smile at him and his smile matches mine. This just proves that he really does listen to me. Just a few weeks ago, he asked me what a great proposal would be like for me. I told him I would want it on a holiday and hopefully by some water at sunset and he did just that.

"Thank you for listening but I would have loved it any way that you had chosen to do it."

He gives me a little nudge. "I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"It was." I tell him and pull him back on the bed with me.


	14. the next part of our lives

**Thank you for reviewing **

**2 years later…..**

It has been two years and a couple of months since I have asked the love of my life to marry me. It still feels like yesterday though. I remember every little detail of that night. I practiced it over and over in my head and I am glad the outcome is what it was. And most importantly, I am glad that she said yes.

I don't want to even think about where I would be right now if she had said no. I love her far too much to even think about it.

It has been 6 months since her and I said 'I do' and I think it's safe to say that we are still in that honeymoon stage. She also recently graduated college. Culinary school doesn't take any time at all. She wants to be a caterer and even though she is just starting out, she's doing amazing.

Ross and Rachel were having and on again and off again relationship but they are finally tying the knot as well. Their wedding is tomorrow actually. I hope it's just as perfect as my wedding was with Monica just a short time ago.

Rachel's spending the night with us tonight and her and Ross will see each other tomorrow at the altar.

Monica loves her parents and everything but she really didn't want to spend the rest of our lives living next to them. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want that either. We moved about 20 minutes away, down the street from Ross and Rachel. This house is even a little bigger than the one I lived in. It has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It's perfect. When the time comes and we have a baby, we won't have to worry about having enough room. There's also a spacious backyard.

I can hear Monica and Rachel giggling in the living room while I load the dishwasher with the dinner dishes in them. I start the dishwasher and walk in to the living room. I sit on the arm of the couch and casually put my arm around Monica. I lean down a little and kiss the top of her head.

"What are you ladies talking about?" I ask.

Monica leans her head against me. "Nothing important honey. Just girl stuff."

I guess this is something I should be getting used to considering Ross and Rachel are getting a house in our neighborhood.

Rachel reaches over and pats Monica on the leg. "It's getting late. I suppose I should be getting to bed considering I have a big day tomorrow."

Rachel and Monica smile at each other and hug.

Rachel brings her glass to sink before she goes upstairs to retire for the night.

I move off the edge of the couch and sit next to my wife on the couch. Even though it has been 6 months, it still make me smile to call her my wife. Sometimes it even seems like I am dreaming, like I don't deserve to have someone as incredible as her.

I take her hand and intertwine our fingers together. I lean my head on the back of the couch and study her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper.

She moves a little closer and I bring her legs onto my lap, rubbing them gently.

"There is one thing that has been on my mind."

"What's that?" Feeling a little chilly, I take the throw blanket off the back of the couch and cover us up with it.

I love moments like this. After our day is done, we just relax on the couch together and talk about our day. It doesn't happen every day but when it does, I treasure it.

She too leans her head on the back of the couch, her eyes never leaving mine. "I want us to have a baby."

"Really?" I smile.

"Yeah." She whispers. Then her voice becomes normal again. "It's just been on my mind lately. You don't have to give me an answer right away but at least say that you'll think about it.

I shake my head. "I don't need to think about it honey. Truthfully, I have given it some thought once or twice. I think having a baby with you would complete our little family that we have started."

Her eyes light up. She holds the sides of my neck and she kisses me hard and passionately. "So we're going to try?"

I put my forehead against hers. "We truly are." I peck her lips before pulling back. "It's perfect, you're doing well at your job and I write from home. So I will always be here for you."

She smiles at me. "I love you."

I lean closer to her. "I love you too." I move her hair back and kiss her neck. I kiss it more and more and each time I do, I enjoy the little sounds that come out of her mouth.

"Wait." She tells me, her hands on my shoulders.

"What's the matter?"

"We can't do this here. What if Rachel comes down for a drink or something?" I really don't want my best friend to see us having sex on the couch."

I laugh. "Good point." I stand up and I put the blanket back on the back of the couch where it goes.

Monica looks so beautiful on the couch in her night gown and her legs across it.

With very little effort, I bend down and pick her up in one swift motion. She wraps her arms around my neck and I can smell the sweet perfume that she is wearing.

I carry her up the stairs and to our bedroom which is the first door. I put her on the bed. Then I shut and lock the door.

"No let me." I tell her when I see that she is raising her night gown over her head. I don't know why but I enjoy the part of taking her clothes off for her. When she does it herself, it takes away some of the fun.

In minutes, we are naked on the bed and I am on her. Sadly, Rachel is in the next room so we have to really make sure we're quiet.

"Ready to make a baby?" She asks, her eyes sparkling.

I kiss her hungrily. "Ready."

**I hope that skipping some time was alright. I just thought it sounded good. Let me know what you think.**


	15. I want you

**Thank you for reviewing**

Seven months seems like an eternity when you're trying to conceive a child with your husband. That's how long it took though. I was beginning to think that it might never happen. Chandler and I found out on his birthday of all days. To this day, he still tells me it was the best birthday present he could have ever hoped for.

It wasn't that I had morning sickness. It was more like certain smells were setting me off or if I moved to fast. I hadn't really noticed it until Chandler pointed it out the day before his birthday. So on his birthday I took a test but I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to be disappointed with another negative test on his birthday.

I took the test multiple times and they were all positive. So I told him the news as soon as he woke up. I will never get the excited look on my husband's face out of my head.

Even though I didn't believe him, Chandler assured me that even though I would soon be getting bigger, I would still be beautiful to him.

He lied. I don't think he meant to lie. I think it just happened.

Lately, he hasn't been wanting to make love to me.

Here I am, 6 months pregnant and all I want is my husband close to me. Every time I try to sleep with him, he has some excuse not to and I am not sure why.

Rachel had a great idea though. Today while Chandler is meeting with his publisher about a new book coming out, I went to go buy maternity lingerie.

I didn't know what to get so I got a few of them. The only problem is, I don't feel sexy in any of them.

My stomach is so round, there is no hiding that there is a baby Bing in there. We know the gender but we aren't telling anyone. They can all find out the day the baby arrives. So they don't' try to sneak a peek, we keep the nursery locked.

I try each thing on and stand in front of my full length mirror to see how it looks. Knowing Chandler will be home soon, I just chose one and hope it's a winner. It's a black one that really accents my breast which by the way are much fuller than they were before I got pregnant.

Until recently, Chandler couldn't keep his hands off of them or me for that matter. Now he only really touches me to kiss me, rub my back or feet or talk to the baby. I don't know what's going on with him.

I hide what I bought and decide to put it back on after we eat dinner.

Shortly after Chandler arrives, we eat.

After we eat, he stands up and kisses my cheek. "I'll get the dishes tonight baby. You just rest."

"Ok." I smile. I slip out of the kitchen and go put on the lingerie that I just bought. Then I make sure my hair and make-up look good and non-repulsive.

I come into the living room and see that Chandler has turned on ESPN.

I clear my throat and lean against the door way.

He looks at me and has to take a double glance, his eyes wide with excitement.

Yes! Its working I think.

I walk over to where he's sitting and sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I missed you today my love."

"I missed you too." He tells me, his eyes looking at what I am wearing and looking at how my breast look right now.

He's still not making a move so I decide to step up. I place little kisses along his neck and nibble on his ear lobe. My hands rest on his chest and with each kiss, I can feel his heart beating faster and faster. A couple times, I can hear little moans escape his mouth. I must be doing something right.

Finally, my lips find his. At first I start out slow and then we are kissing, hungrily for each other. Our bodies are as close as they can get and I feel him smile against my lips when our un born child kicks him.

When that happens, he stops. He pulls away, slides his hand across my stomach and then looks me in the eyes.

"We can't do this Mon." He whispers.

My heart breaks and I am trying really hard to not burst out into tears in front of him right now. I don't say a word, I just stand up. "Fine." I walk to our bedroom and slam the door behind me. That's when the tears start coming.

I sit on my side of the bed and look at our wedding photo hanging on the wall. Did those vows mean nothing to him?

I look at the door when I hear it open. "Go away."

He doesn't listen though, he walks over to me and kneels down in front of me, taking my hands in his.

I turn my head away, unable to look him in the eyes.

As tears fall, I feel his thumb brush them away.

"Do you want a divorce? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" I ask, scared to know his answer.

"No of course not Mon." He tells me gently.

I finally look at him and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Then what's the problem? Why don't you want to make love to me anymore?" I ask, my tears starting to subside.

Still holding my hands he says, "That's just the problem honey. I want to make love to you. In fact, lately I have been having the hardest time keeping my hands off of you. It kills me."

I look at him with confusion and he continues.

"Your stomach's getting bigger which means so is baby Bing." He brings his voice down to almost a whisper. "I don't know what I would do if I hurt our baby or if us having sex would send you into early labor and then something happen. It's way too early for our little peanut to be born. So I have been trying my hardest to wait until after the birth when it's safe."

I may love him more at this very moment. I cry again, this time tears of happiness. I kiss him. "Why didn't you just tell me that instead of having me thinking that you didn't want me anymore?"

He smiles. "That was my mistake. I'm sorry honey." He looks at me up and down and raises his eyebrows. "You look amazing in this by the way."

I rub the back of his neck. "Please just make love to me. You heard Dr. Reed. She said that as long as it's comfortable, we can keep having sex until I go into labor or I am on bed rest."

He sighs. "And you're feeling ok?"

I nod, a huge smile on my face.

His smile matches mine. "We will take things slow. Tell me if at any time you want me to stop and I will."

"I will." I nuzzle my head in the crock of his neck.

I don't think I will be telling him to stop though.


	16. Henna

**Thank you for reviewing **

Right now, I have the worst case of writers block. I am working on my fifth book and I only have a few more chapters to go. For some reason though, everything I write, I keep erasing it and starting the chapter over. Maybe I just need a break.

I turn around in my chair when I hear the door in my office open. I smile. "How was your nap?" I open my arms to her, inviting her to sit on my lap.

She does and nuzzles her face in my neck while I rub her back. "It was much needed." She sighs and rubs the side of her stomach. "Can you believe that our baby is due in just two days?"

I kiss her temple. "Mm I know. I can't wait."

She lifts her head up and looks me in the eyes. "Today is January 6th. This is the anniversary of the day we met."

"I know. I will never forget that day." I look at her adoringly.

She cocks her head to the side and looks at me the same way and then groans.

"What's wrong?" I ask suddenly panicked. This has been happening a lot lately with Monica this far along in her pregnancy. Dr. Reed said even though its 2 weeks away, the baby can still be born at any time. I keep anxiously waiting for Monica to tell me that the time is now.

She pats my shoulder. "It's nothing honey. I just have to pee again." She stands up and I watch her walk as quickly as she can to the bathroom. Even though she doesn't complain, I know that she's probably sick of being pregnant by now. I think she's still gorgeous though.

Realizing that I have been in front of this computer screen for a few hours now, I decide that I should just take a break and come back to it later. I save my work before closing the lid on my laptop.

I go into the living room and sit next Monica. The sun is setting and I love the fact that she and I have just lounged around the house all day. She won't admit it to me but I know by this point, leaving the house isn't exactly fun for her. She looks like she could pop at any moment and I am much more content to spending time with her alone here.

After all, at any moment time to ourselves isn't something that will come easily for us. We're enjoying it while we can. Although, becoming parents is an adventure that we can't wait to encounter.

We're both in our pajamas, we've eaten dinner already and now we're going to watch a movie. I made popcorn and bring it back to the couch. She's cuddled under my arm and there is a blanket covering us up.

Every so often, I feel a kick against my side and it makes me smile. Those kicks just gives me a reinsurance that our little peanut is doing just fine.

Monica lightly runs her finger along my chest. "We haven't used the henna kit we bought yet."

I bring my fingers through her hair. "No we haven't." There was a woman in our Lamaze class that had henna on her stomach to announce that her and her husband we're expecting. We thought it was a good idea.

Monica raises her shirt so her stomach is fully showing. She lightly touches the side of it. "What if we put the baby's name right here?"

I kiss her temple. "Good idea love. I'll be back." I go into the hall closet and get the kit. After reading the directions, I start with the name.

As I am writing the name, I feel something that causes my hand to quickly pull back.

I chuckle. "Wow that was hard. Did that kick hurt?" I look up at Monica and see that her eyes are big.

"I think that was a contraction." She tells me.

My eyes grow wide, possibly wider than hers at this moment. "Seriously? We- we need to get you to the hospital." I have been prepared for this moment, I went to the Lamaze classes with Monica, I read the books with her, and I even watched a couple birthing videos with her on YouTube. But now that we're in the moment, everything I have learned seems to be gone from my mind as I try my hardest to remain calm.

At least the bag she packed is already in the trunk of the car and the car seat is hooked up in the back seat.

"Let's see if it happens again first."

She's right. I finish the name on her stomach and suddenly she's gripping my hand and I am reminding her to breath.

They are 10 minutes apart right now.

I get dressed and help her do the same.

I try my best not to speed on the way to the hospital. Monica has two contractions on the way there and I swear it makes me go faster. I know the outcome will be pretty perfect but I don't like seeing her in this pain. I wish there was a way to make it easier for her.

At the hospital, we make it to a room quickly. The nurses seem to think that she was in labor throughout the day but didn't realize it until now. She's only 4cm right now so we have a ways to go.

Our friends, parents, and Dr. Reed was called.

I sit on the edge of Monica's bed and rub her cheek. "Just think, we're going to be parents by the morning."

She smiles at me. "Did you tell our friends not to come just yet?"

I snort. "Yeah but you know how they are. Telling them won't do any good. They'll probably just show up here anyway."

I take her hand kiss her knuckles. "Don't worry about that right now though. All you need to think about it staying relaxed and getting this baby out of you."

She opens her mouth to speak but grips my hand instead. Her teeth are gritted together and her eyes are shut. With my free arm I rub her leg.

"Breath honey. In and out." She starts breathing and I kiss her forehead. "There you go. Good job."

Finally her body seems to relax and she collapses back against the pillow. "That was intense."

"You're doing great already." I say, trying to be encouraging to her.

This is going to be a long night but I am prepared to be there every step of the way.

**Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?**

**Also do you guys like when I write the labor part out like this?**


	17. Baby Bing

**Thank you for reviewing **

I knew having a baby would be painful but I wasn't aware of how painful it actually was until now.

I couldn't have done any of this without Chandler.

Chandler is being so great though. We even walked the halls for a few minutes. Dr. Reed was convinced that it would help speed things along. Chandler tells me the contractions seem to be getting closer but I don't know.

He is even sitting somewhat behind me on the bed so I can lean into him if I need to.

Despite what Chandler said, our friends came by and so did our parents. We sent this home since we have no idea how long this is going to take. I came here at 6pm and it's already 1 in the morning. Chandler keeps telling me to stop looking at the clock and just try my best to relax but I can't help it. I have been at this for seven hours already.

I look over at Chandler who is just looking at me hopelessly. He's looking at me like he wants to do more for me but isn't sure what would help.

"You must be so tired." I tell him.

He gives me a little smile. I can see how tired he is in his eyes. "I am nowhere near as tired as you are Mon. Don't worry about me."

Dr. Reed comes in to check me and I have my fingers crossed that I am at 10 now. An hour ago I was at 8 so there is hope.

Dr. Reed puts her gloves on and checks me.

"Am I at a 10 yet?" I ask weakly.

She shakes her head. "No Monica, still an 8."

I groan and I feel Chandler rub my arms and kiss my head. "You're doing great babe." I hear him whisper in my ear.

Dr. Reed takes her gloves off and throws them away. "Don't worry Monica. You are almost there. Sometimes labor slows down which is ok. The baby is still doing great and so are you. I'll be back soon."

I nod and she goes.

Chandler takes a cool wash cloth and dabs my forehead. It helps cool me off some.

"I think making a baby is much more fun than this part." I say breathlessly.

Chandler laughs and kisses my cheek. "Yeah that part is fun."

About 30 minutes later, the contractions are definitely closer together. Chandler says only about 2 minutes apart so he pages for Dr. Reed to come in.

I feel bad, every time a contraction comes I squeeze Chandler's hand hard. Really hard but he never complains. At one point, I am pretty sure his hand was turning pale.

When Dr. Reed checked me this time, I swear everything happened so fast. She told me it was time and then I was transferred to the delivery room where we would soon meet our little baby.

An hour later, we finally heard the cries of baby Bing.

Dr. Reed held up the baby so we could see and I found myself immediately counting fingers and toes to make sure they were all there.

"You did it honey. I am so proud of you." Chandler told me in my ear. "You did it we have our son."

By now tears are freely falling from my eyes. I turn my head a little and kiss my husband. After being at this for so long, I was losing hope that he would ever come. Especially during the pushing part. He seemed to be taking his time. Dr. Reed kept telling me how good I was doing but I wasn't convinced until I heard him crying and I knew he was here.

Once our son is cleaned up, he's placed in my arms. He's so tiny and has hair so light that it can barely be seen.

"Do we have a name?" A nurse asks.

"Caleb Bing." Chandler tells her for me.

One of Chandler's arms is around me and the other is stroking our sons arm.

This hospital bed may be small but Chandler and I both manage to fit into it while we take turns holding our new baby.

Chandler leans in and kisses my neck sweetly. "It's almost 3 in the morning. We should get some sleep."

I nod, I know he's right but I could just sit here and hold Caleb forever. He's just so perfect. While Caleb is sleeping, he looks just like Chandler does.

"I'll lay him down for you."

Chandler takes Caleb from my arms and lays him down. I hold my arms out for him to come back to the bed with me for just a few minutes. He does without an objection.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you?" He asks me.

I smile at him. "Yes a few times but I can never hear it too much."

He holds me close and leans his head against mine. "Now I hope you know that in the morning we are going to be bombarded with people wanting to see Caleb."

I sigh. "Yeah but I think our parents should see him first."

He nods in agreement.

We are both silent for a moment and I can actually feel myself falling asleep in his arms.

"Can I ask you something before we go to sleep?"

"Yeah." I say softly with my eyes still closed.

"What does it feel like? Labor I mean."

"There is a lot of pressure in the pelvis area and right when you're going to push the pressure is a lot stronger so you really know the baby is coming and a contraction is like a really bad muscle spasm."

He winces. "How did you do that with no pain medicine?"

Feeling a little cold, I bring the blanket farther up on us. "I did it with your help. And how did you stay so calm the entire time?"

He shrugs. "I did so you didn't have to be the calm one for once."

I kiss his chest and now I really feel myself falling asleep.


	18. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing **

When I first met Monica, I knew that I had a crush on her but I thought it was just one that would go away on its own after a month or two. I had no idea that I would be married to her and have a 10 month old son.

Caleb is such a great little human. In all my life, I never thought I could love these two people as much as I do. Caleb is always learning something new. He can pull himself up when he's holding on to something and he's saying dada all the time. It's the greatest little sound in the world.

I don't like being away from Monica and Caleb. I call them every chance I get but it's not the same. I can't hold them or kiss them. But after all my hard work, my books are becoming more and more popular and now I am doing book signings. I told my publisher that I didn't want to go too far or spend too much time away from home.

So right now, I am in Ohio. I am only here a little less than a week, then I can go home. Each passing day feels like an eternity though. I have been here for three days already. I'll be glad when it's over. Although, the people I have been meeting are really nice and very eager to give me compliments on my book. The book is titled 'Home'. It's about myself and Monica and of course baby Caleb.

After a long day of book signing, I can finally go to my hotel room to hopefully get a nap. I take the elevator and go up to the 3rd floor where my room is. When I get to the room, I fumble with my coat pocket for my key card. Pulling it out, I unlock my door.

My whole day suddenly gets better when I walk in and see my wife and baby standing in the middle of my hotel room.

Smiling I walk over to them and pull my two loves into a hug. I burry my face in Monica's neck.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, unable to stop touching her with one hand. And in the other hand, I am holding Caleb who seems pretty content to have his daddy with him.

Monica leans into me. "We just missed you and wanted to see you…. And I had something to share with you."

"What is it? What do you have to tell me baby doll?"

Suddenly my stomach growls and I come to realize that I haven't eaten since breakfast. It's now 4:00.

"I'll tell you but how about we go get something to eat first?"

I kiss the side of her head. "Sure honey."

I gently toss Caleb a little in the air, causing him to squeal with laughter. "Are you ready to go get something to eat little man?"

When I bring Caleb to me, to hold him close, he takes his hands and holds my face.

I smile. "Love you too buddy."

I take Monica and Caleb to Olive Garden in the rental car that I got while in Ohio. It's really good and really close to the hotel.

I take Monica's hand and kiss her knuckles. "I am so glad that you're here."

She smiles at me. "I am too."

I really want to know what she has to tell me but I think she wants to tell me at the hotel so I decide to be patient and I won't ask till we get back. We eat and even Caleb eats some mashed potatoes. I end up giving him a bottle. He's really hungry and the spoonful's of mashed potatoes just weren't coming fast enough for him.

Once we eat and I pay, we go back to the hotel, sightseeing along the way. There isn't much to see but still, it's a different atmosphere than New York.

"I'm going to give this little guy a bath." Monica tells me as she kisses the baby's head.

"Ok honey."

While she does that, I take my jacket and shoes off. Then I relax on the couch. I must have dozed off because when I woke up, the bath was over and Caleb was playing on the floor with his soft blocks.

I put my arm around Monica who sits next to me on the couch.

"So what was the news you wanted to share with me?" I ask eagerly. I have been thinking about it since she mentioned it earlier this afternoon.

"Remember how we agreed on having 4 kids?" She asks.

I smile. "Yes I remember." I expressed that I wanted that when Caleb was a couple weeks old. I never really thought about kids but once I married Monica, I decided that I wanted 4 with her. And I wanted the next one to come when Caleb was around 2 years old so he could have time to be the baby for a while.

Then suddenly it hit me, what she might be trying to say here. "Wait, are you saying you don't want that many." Surely she wouldn't have flown to Ohio to tell me that. At least I hope she wouldn't.

She giggles. "No that is not what I am saying at all." She leans over and kisses me softly. "Wait right here." She disappears to the bedroom area and comes back with one of Caleb's onesies. She hands it to me and sits back down with me. I unfold the white onesie.

On the front in green letters it says, 'Big brother.'

My jaw drops and I look up at Monica who is smiling widely at me.

"Wait… are you? Are we?" I am trying to ask but I am unable to get the words out that I want to say.

She rubs her hand down my arm and then holds my hand. "Yes Chandler we are going to have another baby."

"Oh my goodness, that's incredible." I hug her then I kiss her over and over. "This is really incredible."

"Really? Even though it's a little sooner than we planned?"

"Yes a baby is always good news."

I pick up Caleb who is pulling himself up while holding onto my legs. "Did you hear that little man? You're going to be a big brother."

Caleb slaps his hands on my chest. "Ahhh dada." 

Monica and I both laugh.

"I can't wait to be a father again."

Monica sighs against me. "It's going to be crazy. A newborn and a 16 month old." Then a smile spreads across her face once again. "I can't wait to do this with you."

I kiss her nose and then her lips. "Me either honey. Me either."

**The end. **

**A new story will be uploaded soon.**


End file.
